Breaking Point
by Mistress Slytherin
Summary: Harry and Severus reach the last boundary in their relationship, read a/n for warnings! One-shot


**Hello all! This is a little gem that my muse sort of attacked me with right now, I hope you all enjoy it!**

**Mistress SLytherin  
**

**BE WARNED!  
**

**THIS STORY CONTAINS HOMOSEXUAL SITUATIONS  
**

**THIS STORY CONTAINS BSDM  
**

**NONE OF THE CHARACTERS ARE MINE!**

**Happy reading!  
**

He's shivering, but Severus doesn't care- in fact it makes him smirk dark eyes glinting in a way that made him shake harder. They both know that it isn't because of the slight chill in the air, these are shivers of pleasure. The leather bands around his wrists soft, supple and fragrant hold fast as he pants relying on them, on him to keep him steady. He can't remember how long it's been since he reached this point. He is completely disheveled, naked and bound ready for this man yet every breath he takes is just as exquisite and promising as the next. Cool fingers brush his heated skin trailing across his torso and down his muscled abdomen leaving a pathway of gooseflesh behind. His breath catches in his throat, anticipation nearly breaks him but Severus only takes his hand away.

"You've been so good today pet." He whispers that voice more than anything placing him on a teetering edge of insanity. "Did you stay here all day like I asked you to?" They both know it was an order. His breathing becomes rapid for a moment as Severus slips around him his movements ever graceful. He nearly comes when fingers pry him open and tug at the thin wire shifting the slick vibrater; a strangled moan slips past his lips. "Such a dirty creature." Severus murmurs one hand resting on a reddened cheek while fingers pull and push and prod at the toy. He is lost now, crying out and arching begging in broken half-formed words his lips dry and trembling as he pants past them and bites into them. "My beautiful dirty creature." Words drip like honey and cascade over his heightened senses.

"P-Please…" He manages weakly. He is so close but he cannot, and will not come without an order. Blunt teeth bite into his shoulder and twist his skin sending fissions of confused pleasure, pain, and longing through him. He's so close- so close to the edge. The teeth release him and thin lips press against the abused flesh twisting into a smile. Severus is all around him now his clothed front pressing to his naked back is strong firm arms wrapped around his middle hands splayed across his abdomen and chest.

He is safe here.

He is safer than he will ever be.

"Had enough pet?" Severus says his voice heated yet knowing and gentle.

"I'll give you everything." Harry whispered. "Anything and everything in the world that you could possibly want." He nearly sobbed. "Never, never ever leave me." He begged. Severus sighs quietly and fingers slide up his front and around his neck long and capable. They splay out and Harry is forced to lift his head back.

"You _have _given me everything pet." He murmurs against a too sensitive ear. "And I will take it again and again and again until your greedy little body is more than satisfied." He says his other hand straying between them. He lets out a strangled sound as the device slips out of him with a lewd wet sound and falls to the floor.

"Yes, yes, yes!" he pleads as he feels cloth shift behind him. He gasps as the hand wrapped around his neck squeezes tightly reminding him just who is in control. He moans when he feels Severus' length slip down his slick crack and whimpers when it brushes past the place he most wants it to be.

"To whom do you belong?" Severus demands the hand around his neck loosening its grip only enough to allow him to speak.

"You!" He gasps feeling dizzy with want.

"Who is the only person you will obey without question?" He hisses his voice dangerously close to his ear making him shiver and pant.

"You!" He gasps.

"Not Dumbledore?" Severus growls. Harry shook his head frantically.

"No!"

"Not Weasley or your friend Granger?" He mutters warningly a heady fire in his voice.

"No!" Harry manages as the blunt tip slips across his entrance again teasing him making the void inside him all the more present to him.

"Who then?" he whispers the tip bearing only the slightest bit of pressure.

"You! Only you!" Harry sobs desperately.

"Say it then, if you truly belong to me, say it." He whispers. His heart is thudding in his chest and his blood pounds behind his ears. He's frightened- oh yes entirely frightened, but equally certain and for the first time he knows that he _can _say it. Yet the word sticks to the roof of his mouth and chokes him. There is a pregnant pause in which his panting and Severus' even breathing fills the air.

"M-" He tries but the tears begin to form.

"Your so close pet, come on." Severus urges his voice gentle now. He remembers the feeling of absolute safety he felt being held by this man. The surety that nothing and no one could harm him not even his own foolishness and the word pours out of him.

"Master." It's a whisper, a gasp, a plea and a prayer wrapped all in one and the after effects are a trembling that he can't control. But Severus can, and he does, whispering murmuring in a way that no one ever cared to do before soothing him caressing him.

"Say it again my pet." Severus says eventually once he's calmed down. "Say it and know that you are mine." He shivers. He belongs to Severus in a way he never had been able to before.

"Master." The word comes with only the slightest hesitation and open mouthed kisses slide across his shoulders and his bent back.

"That is the only name I will accept now do you understand?" Severus whispers tightly. Harry knows and understands but it's impossible to form words when the man is sliding into him in a slick sensual slide. "Again." Severus says rocking slowly. His fists clench and unclench reflexively in his bonds.

"Master!" He gasps when _that_ spot is touched.

"With every stroke." Severus whispers his voice both hard and soft as his hands move to roam across him leaving burning trails in their wake.

"Master!- ah! M-m-m-ah!" He struggles as his mind seeks that place where true freedom is found.

"Keep going or I'll leave this on." He hisses a finger tracing the band that has been wrapped around him keeping him from coming the whole day.

"Master! Master!-ah! M-Master- ohgods-Mas-ster-!" He stumbles concentrating as well as he can as the pace increases and he is drawn closer and closer without being able to fall over and over again speckles of white flashing behind his eyes. He lets out a frustrated sob as he tries to keep up and Severus' hands are there around his neck again a finger sliding up his jaw and past his parted lips. He laves at it blindly moaning the word over and over again around the digit until at last the other hand which has been holding his waist supporting him moves.

"Only with my permission." Severus growls and Harry knows he's close. He struggles to keep himself under control but his balance at this point is precarious at best.

"Please!" He begs his voice so tight with restraint that it's hardly a whisper.

"Say it." Severus urges his nails raking across his torso.

"MASTER!" He shouts his entire body tense.

"Come."

The word goes white and the word is the last thing he understands as he soars into oblivion his self control lost with Severus' permission. The pleasure comes in waves seemingly never ending until he has nothing left to give yet still they wrack through his body. He is lost again, even as orgasmic bliss fades that place that Severus has taken him to is still there, he is floating in it, neither here nor there, unable to acknowledge anything outside of one focal point- his master. Dark eyes glitter as they look into his and the room is whitewashed around them. Severus is his only color, the only thing he sees and hears and knows in the world. His eloquence escapes him; his reasoning has long abandoned him. There is only this- them, Master.

"Focus on the sound of my voice Harry." His master is speaking and he struggles to understand.

_Focus_

That is now all he knows. A rush of sound bursts past some unknown barrier and he gasps slightly.

"Good, focus on me Harry come back- that's it take your time, don't be afraid of it." He doesn't realize that he's trembling. Smell is next- and then touch, the feel of his sore wrists as their lowered and released from their bonds- the slight chill in the air. Slowly it comes back to him and reality rings in his ears.

"Here, drink." A straw is placed at his lips and he takes a sip the cool water washing away any lingering fog as thirst makes its self known. "Slowly pet." He nearly chokes in an effort to obey. Hands are freeing him now, gentle touches that flutter across his skin checking him for injury beyond what was meant to be inflicted. Dark eyes are heated as fingers trail over the red stripes on his torso and stomach. This, above everything else that happens between them is the part that Harry prefers the most. The knowledge that Severus _cares_ for him beyond their play time.

"Master." He says his voice rough from use. Dark eyes cease their examination and lift to meet his gaze questioning. Harry can only smile tiredly though; he is completely open for the first time since it all began. Severus' breath catches audibly.

"This." He says lifting a trembling hand to cup his cheek. "_This_ is all I've ever wanted from you Harry. It is all I will ever ask of you." He whispers pressing a kiss to his brow. Harry watches him with wide eyes. "You have given me the greatest gift Harry, I will cherish it until the day my last breath leaves my body." Severus swore fervently. Harry could only gasp as he was swept into arms that protected him and kept him sane. Slowly he relaxed into Severus' hold and laid his head against the firm chest a smile curling across his lips.

Finally, he was home.


End file.
